Sogna
by Chibi Michi
Summary: When you can't take it no more, you decide to end your life. While one is ending his life, another is giving life and the two meet in the aftermaths of their current state of life.


This is the first Sailor Moon/Mars crossover fic. Hopefully it is anyway. This is going to be a one shot because I don't think I could turn this into a series. In order to make it work, I'd probably have to change the entire plot of Mars and it's just too good to be butchered by an untalented authoress as myself.  
  
The inspiration for this story probably came from many things. I was reading some of my favorite crossover author's new stuff and I kind of missed being a sailor moon crossover author and bringing new possibilities to Usagi's persona. Also, I watched Where the Heart Is for the fifteenth time, as well as me working in the Mother-Baby unit at the hospital as a work-study program. Where the Heart Is is a great movie. The Mother-Baby unit at my hospital is great; I love working there. Sailor Moon Crossover authors are coming up with new ideas; especially the uprising of Sailor Moon/Yugioh crossovers. Only one or two have the same beginning plot, but it's better than all the redundant Sailor Moon crossovers.  
  
Disclaimers: Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon, and Fuyumi Soryo created Mars.  
  
Sogna  
  
Written by Chibi Michi  
  
It was late autumn at Seiwa. Trees were loosing their lush leaves. Students were busy with their schoolwork, trying not to slack off. But it was tempting seeing that it was such wonderful weather.  
  
The main talk of the school was the Kashino twins who had transferred from Los Angeles a month or so earlier. They stood out exceedingly much.  
  
Kashino Rei, the bolder of the two twins was a natural born leader. He was a fun outgoing guy, nice looks and a definite player. He was the big man on campus since day one.  
  
Kashino Sei, the quieter of the two twins. He held a passion for art, and was very articulate. The girls adored his quiet persona. He wasn't the outgoing type like his brother, he preferred blending in with the crowd.  
  
The two twins befriended two other people in the school, who were there best friends. There was Shuichi Takemura and Shiori Sakurazawa. Shuichi was in the art club with Sei and the two linked together through art and were close. Shiori was the prettiest and popular girl in school. When the four of them were together, they had the best of fun.  
  
But soon, the group began to spread and their happiness together turned into misery.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Iie.nani?"  
  
"Rei is going out with Shiori!"  
  
"Nande?! Demo.isn't Shiori going out with Sei?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Rumors spread all around the school about the new couple. Sei sat in the art room as two girls walked past the open door and heard them talking about the newest piece of gossip around Seiwa. It was true; he lost Shiori, to his twin, Rei.  
  
"Sei, I was just fooling around. I didn't really kiss Shiori," said Rei to his twin. He was trying to convince him that there was nothing going on between himself and Shiori. "You know, because I'm irresponsible."  
  
Sei stared back at Rei coolly. Acting as if his words were nothing but a casual conversation with his twin. "Why are you worried about me for, Rei?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I knew that you liked Shiori, and that Shiori was attracted to you. I don't want to tie you down, so.congratulations."  
  
Sei looked at his painting. There were no bright colors on the canvas, nothing but dark deluded colors. He couldn't concentrate like this. He needed to get back on track to the important things. Not dwell on such things as Shiori and Rei.  
  
Sei sighed and stood up from his seat and walked over to the sink to wash his hands of dried paint.  
  
"Sei.?"  
  
Sei turned around to see Shiori standing in the doorway. Sei avoided eye contact with her. Shiori closed the door behind her and walked over to Sei. Sei turned off the faucet and grabbed a paper towel to dry his damp hands. Once done with the towel, he chucked it into the garbage can.  
  
"Hai?" he answered her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She questioned.  
  
"Are you asking me this out of guilt or shame?" responded Sei.  
  
"Sei, it isn't like that. Anyways, Rei and I aren't going out," said Shiori.  
  
"Doushite?" questioned Sei.  
  
"All Rei cares about are your feelings in this matter. He won't bother with me as long as he thinks you are uncomfortable about this," stated Shiori.  
  
Sei shook his head. "I gave him my blessing."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. Even though I spend time with both of you, I'm still so alone," muttered Shiori. "Rei is always worried about Sei, Sei is always worried about Rei. There's no room for me, is there?"  
  
"Shiori."  
  
"If there was only one of you.then I wouldn't have to feel this way. Why do there have to be two of you?!" cried Shiori.  
  
"Shiori.I."  
  
"I wish one of you would go away!"  
  
Shiori left the art room and ran down the hallway in tears.  
  
Am I really such a burden?  
  
  
  
It was after school and students rushed home or to the arcade to hang with friends. Some students had practices after school, such as the basketball team had to practice. They were competing in the final four of the region.  
  
Shuichi Takemura walked out of the school building and felt gentle sunrays on his face. Autumn was a very beautiful time of the year. He stretched slightly after his long day in classes he felt weak from sitting. He looked up at the sun. He smiled at the beautiful sight the sun made. He wished he could paint it as magnificently as Sei could. Shuichi's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar figure on top of the school building.  
  
Is.Is that Sei?!  
  
Shuichi ran back into the building looking for Rei. Rei could probably talk Sei down. Shuichi spotted Rei and Shiori walking to the locker room together.  
  
"Rei!" he called.  
  
Rei and Shiori turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Shuichi?" asked Rei.  
  
"Sei." he gasped, "He's on top of the school roof!"  
  
Rei's eyes widened. He dropped his bag and ran towards the stairs and ran all the way up to the school roof.  
  
Shuichi took in a deep breath and began to run to retrieve some teachers. Shiori was left all alone. She soon lost her poseur and crumbled to the ground sobbing.  
  
I didn't mean it Sei.I didn't mean it!  
  
  
  
Rei managed to make it to the roof in a couple of minutes. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to save his brother. He opened the door and saw his brother still standing on the edge. Sei turned his head and locked eyes with him.  
  
Rei hesitantly stepped forward. "Sei.don't do this."  
  
Rei walked closer to Sei and extended his hand to Sei. "Sei.climb down. Onegai."  
  
Sei remained silent. This was the most silent Rei had ever heard his brother. This must really be serious. "Sei."  
  
Sei turned his back to Rei and jumped. Rei gasped and ran to the side. "Sei!"  
  
Sei began falling faster every second. Rei turned and ran down the stairs and jumped every two steps hoping to speed himself up to catch his brother. But, he was too late.  
  
Teachers surrounded the scene, doing the best they could to help save Sei. One of the teachers checked for a pulse.  
  
"It's very faint! We can still try to save him!"  
  
The ambulance's sirens could be heard in the distance. Rei did nothing but stand there and stare. He was in a state of shock. Everything.he pushed Sei to his limit.  
  
"I.I pushed him."  
  
  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sei committed suicide because Rei stole Shiori from him."  
  
"Yea.I can't believe he went that far to get revenge against his brother."  
  
"He's in the PACU at the moment."  
  
"I wonder how Rei is taking this."  
  
"He's seeing a psychiatrist. He won't be back till the winter."  
  
  
  
Sei opened his eyes and winced at the bright white light that greeted him. He was in a very sterile environment. He tried to sit up but the pain spoke saying that wasn't a good idea. He sighed. He didn't succeed. Damn.  
  
I wonder how long I am going to be here.  
  
  
  
"Hello, you're Kashino Rei, correct?"  
  
Rei looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of him. "Hai."  
  
"I'm Doctor Kiratani. I'll be helping you."  
  
"Helping me?" questioned Rei.  
  
Doctor Kiratani nodded. "Hai, through this tragic misfortunate of your brother. Now, let's get you to feel at ease. Coloring is a form of expressing yourself. Would you like to color?"  
  
"Sei liked to color.."  
  
  
  
A couple of months passed and Sei had yet to see anyone to come visit him. His father sent him cards and flowers every now and then to ease his loneliness. He was moved from the PACU to the Pediatrics wing after he was recovered. The staff there was a little more friendly, but all in all curt and busy. But he was able to go to the Teen Room sometimes and play games. The food wasn't too bad either.  
  
Sei looked up from the television in his room as he noticed someone dashing by. A cry emitted from the stranger's arms.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Sei climbed out of his bed and headed toward the entrance of it and looked down the hall. The person was having difficulty swiping through the door.  
  
Sei turned to one of the Nursing Assistant Students. "What's going on?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied the student. The student then turned around to the Nursing Assistant she was following under, and questioned her. The student pointed to the strange man having difficult exiting the floor and the Nursing Assistant immediately called on the phone for security. Obviously, a Code Pink was being issued and the perpetrator just managed to leave the Mother-Baby unit with the baby he apprehended.  
  
"That poor child." murmured Sei to himself.  
  
Immediately security officers came up and apprehended the young man and escorted him down to the lobby where the police would take it from there. A nurse from the Mother-Baby unit came down to pick up the newborn.  
  
"Arigatou for catching him," said the nurse as she took the newborn in her arms.  
  
The nursing assistant waved off her thanks. Sei noticed the newborn. "She's kawaii."  
  
The nurse from the Mother-Baby unit turned to him. "Hai. Her name is Tsukino Usagi Serenity. We call her Chibi-Usa or Small Lady."  
  
"Chibi-Usa!"  
  
The nurse turned towards the source of the voice. "Tsukino-san! You should be resting."  
  
Usagi walked weakly up to the nurse and took her baby. "Iie.not when my baby was close to being kidnapped."  
  
"Tsukino-san."  
  
"Arigatou, for saving my baby minna-san," said Usagi as she cooed at her baby.  
  
"You're Chibi-Usa's kaasan?" questioned Sei.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "Hai. Guess you expected someone older."  
  
"Well.I."  
  
"I'm fifteen by the way," responded Usagi.  
  
"I didn't ask-"  
  
Usagi interrupted. "Demo, you were wondering, ne?"  
  
Sei blushed slightly. He hated the feeling of him being nosy in someone else's business. That wasn't his style.  
  
The nurse then ushered Usagi towards the door. "Come on Tsukino-san, you need your rest."  
  
"Oh all right," pouted Usagi. "Matte.I didn't get his name!"  
  
"Atashi wa Kashino Sei."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," replied Usagi.  
  
"Tsukino-san."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
  
  
A couple days passed, and Sei hadn't heard a word from Rei. Was Rei even worried about him? Sei sighed and continued to play N64. He was playing Mario Party 2, mini game Bumper Balls. Princess Peach just knocked his character, Yoshi, off promptly ending the mini game.  
  
"The little hussy gets me too."  
  
Sei turned to his door. Usagi was standing there, Chibi-Usa in her arms. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm being discharged from the hospital," replied Usagi.  
  
"That's good. At least you get to go home now," said Sei.  
  
"When do you get out of here?" Asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi pulled up one of the chairs closer to his bed and sits with him.  
  
"When they deem me stable," answered Sei.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Stable?"  
  
"I.tried to commit suicide. Didn't work out," stated Sei.  
  
"Didn't work out? You make it sound like a business transaction. Woah, I said a big word," said Usagi.  
  
Sei smiled. "You don't want to hear about my stupid life."  
  
Usagi cradled Chibi-Usa. "Go ahead. I got time. My parents won't pick me up for a while."  
  
Sei sighed. "I'll make it short in any case. I have a twin brother, Rei. We just moved here a couple months ago from L.A. I was going out with Shiori, and Rei kind of stole her from me. It couldn't be helped seeing as Shiori was more attracted to Rei than me. I didn't really care, as long as they were both happy, though it did hurt inside. Then.Shiori said that she wish there was one of us. That she wanted me to go away. That hurt."  
  
Usagi's smile disappeared as she heard Sei's story. "So, you decided to grant her wish?"  
  
Sei nodded, holding back the tears. "Hai."  
  
"Baka. She didn't mean it. She couldn't have. Where is your brother now?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm not sure. He hasn't visited me at all since I was admitted. Can't blame him. Why would he want to see the sorry state his brother is in? Rei was always the strong one."  
  
"You know, its kind of ironic. You come in the hospital trying to take away your life and I come in giving life," smiled Usagi sadly.  
  
"If they could, I'm sure they'd put me in Child Psych. Demo, that is only for children 5 to 12 years old," said Sei.  
  
"My parents weren't too happy when they found out I was pregnant," spoke Usagi. "They almost abandoned me. Demo, I told them I wasn't going to get rid of my baby, even if it meant me living on my own. They soon accepted my decision, but they said I must at least go to high school and at least get my high school degree. I agreed. I'm going to be caught up on my studies during the winter break and take the high school entrance exam."  
  
"It seems you have everything in order," said Sei.  
  
"Hai. Except, what do I tell Chibi-Usa when she asks where her tousan is," sighed Usagi.  
  
"Where is her tousan?" asked Sei.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "He left for college, and I have yet to receive a letter. I think he's left me for good."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear," said Sei.  
  
"Don't be. My problems are of my own fault. Don't feel sorry for me."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, please report to the lobby for discharge. Tsukino Usagi please report to the lobby for discharge. Arigatou."  
  
Usagi stood. "That's me. I guess.I'll see you later. Hopefully."  
  
"Usagi-san.matte."  
  
"Nani?" asked Usagi.  
  
Sei quickly snatched for a piece of paper. He took a pen and roughly sketched something on it. He then handed it to her. Usagi gasped. It was a beautiful picture of a mother holding her baby.  
  
"Sugoi," breathed Usagi.  
  
"Something for you to remember me by, Usagi-san," said Sei.  
  
Usagi smiled and carefully tucked the picture away. She gently planted a kiss on Sei's forehead. "Something for you to remember me by. Arigatou Sei."  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa left Sei's room and disappeared down the hallway towards the elevators.  
  
Sei sighed. "All alone again."  
  
"Iie."  
  
Sei turned and saw Rei standing in the door. "Rei?!"  
  
Rei smiled softly. "Yeah, sorry for not being here sooner. They sent me to Psychotherapy Center. I was kind of a wreck."  
  
Sei smiled. "Me too."  
  
"Ready to go home?" Rei asked.  
  
Sei nodded. "I can go home?"  
  
Rei nodded. "As long as we both see a psychiatrist for a while, then you can leave. You okay with that?"  
  
Sei nodded again. "As long as I get away from here."  
  
"Good. I'll take care of everything, just get your belongings together. I got us an apartment so we won't have to live with tousan. He says he'll take care of all school and living expenses, isn't that great?" said Rei.  
  
"Tousan doesn't want us anymore?" asked Sei confused.  
  
Rei shook his head. "I think.he's afraid of me. We got into a fight, and I told him I'd move out."  
  
"And he agreed?"  
  
"We came to terms we both could deal with. I just have to make it into high school and everything is set for us," said Rei.  
  
"Sugoi."  
  
"So, let's get out of here. I haven't been in a hospital since I broke my collar bone."  
  
"Okay," smiled Sei.  
  
It seemed everything was going back to the way it was with the Kashino twins. They were going to rely on each other like they always did, and start a new. Sei was finally happy that nothing could get between him and Rei again. Sei just wish he could tell Usagi that everything was back to normal between him and Rei but he was never going to see her again, or Chibi-Usa.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Okay, what do you guys think? I have an idea for a series of Sailor Moon/Mars crossover, might not do it though.  
  
Sogna is Russian, I think, for Dreams. If you can't tell, Sei is my favorite. Rei is pretty cool, but I really like Sei better. His personality is very interesting. I only have volumes one through five. Five I have yet to read.  
  
So this is over. Might be a sequel, HEAVY on the MIGHT. So see you guys later. My birthday is coming up you guys! I can't wait for my party this weekend. Ok, I'm done being hyper ^^. 


End file.
